Random Love
by CrazyRebel45
Summary: Many people hope for love to come their way, but it comes unepectingly to ten not so innocent or normal teens for that matter. Not a songfic, but has some songs. Warning some cursing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except for my characters

* * *

Dawn P.O.v

Lets just say that I'm basically bored out of my mind. I'm right now walking through the mall with one of my best friends Robin. I have nothing against the mall it's just that I'm just bored. As this went on, i couldn't take any more and broke the silence," why are we here"

" I don't really know"she responded

"What"

" You heard me "

Yup, typical Robin,but you got to love her. She is a mix between a tomboy and a girly-girl. She has orange eyes and brown hair, a killer body, anda pretty face. She is wearing black t- shirt with neon orange designs and white skinny jeans with rips. Last but not least a pair of black fingerless gloves.

I have a weird, crazy personality that most people won't forget. I have golden eyes and blondish brown hair, a dancers body, and what most people say a beautiful face with a touch of adorability. I'm wearing black skinnies and a black and yellow tank top with fingerless gloves and to finish my look a pair of black and yellow converse

I look like a normal girl with a normal life. Well thats a total lie! Im a freaking Powerpuff for crying out loud! So is Robin. I'm Rockin Blast and she's Dazzling Brooke. We're not the only ones though.

There's Momoko who has rosey pink eyes with a great body and with waist long red hair. She is one of the most girliest girls ever. She candy crazed and is fun to be with. She transforms into Hyper Blossom.

Then there's Miyako, the cutie. She has the clearest sky blue eyes and shiney blonde hair. She has great curves and is another girly girl I just do happen to know. She transforms into Bubbles.

And last but not least Kauro. She has lime green eyes that always shows determination she's a full sporty tomboy who also has some great curves. She transforms into Powered Buttercup.

We wandered aimlessly ( much to my bordam) around the mall until...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own anything

* * *

Robin P.O.V

Dawn and I just finished our awkward conversation. A few minutes later there was a huge explosion. We ran to where the commotion was then dawn said

" what the hell happened here"She looked at me with confusion edged on her face

" how the fuck am I supposed to know " I replied as she just shrugged as I rolled my eyes.

We went to a hiding place and transformed into our powerpuff girl outfits and found the others.

" what going on " bubbles said

Blast looked downward and pointed to a cloud of dust. At first i thoughtI might be going crazy, but when the dust cleared we saw five boys. The first one had had red hair a shade darker than Blossom's and it was shoulder length. He had crimson eyes and a muscular frame. He was wearing a black jacket with a red outlining with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants.

The second one had jet black hair with a blue tint to it ,while it being slightly messy ,but in a good way kind of. He was wearing the same thing as the red head, but in green. He also had forest green eyes

The next one had blonde hair also messy , but not as messy as the green one. He had cerlean blue eyes and was wearing the same thing as the others but in blue.

The one that caught my eye was the orange one. He had brown hair and dark orange eyes. He wore the same thing as the others ,but in orange.

And last,but not least the gold one he reminded me of Blast. He blondish brown hair one or two shades darker than her hair and slightly darkish golden the rest he was wearing the same thing but in his signature color.

They were all good looking, especially the orange dude he was... Ugh I'm getting off topic where was I. I was interruptted by my thoughts. When Buttercup said" who are you"

" why do you need to know" replied the green and distastingly I might add

"

answer the damn question before I get mad" she said rather mad

" Brick" the red one said

" Butch " said the green one that annoyed Buttercup

" Boomer" the blue one said

" Bruiser " the orange one said

" Blake" the golden one said.

" we ' re the Rowdyruff Boys" they said all together

" what kind of name is that" Blossom said

"what kind of name is powerpuff girls" Brick retorted

" He has got a point " Blast said we all ( meaning us girls ) stared at her like she was crazy,while the boys just look amused.

"

enough talk let's fight " butch said, i swear he is a lot like B.C

Butch ran up to Buttercup and punched her and thats where the fight began.

Butch pov

Ha these girls dont know who their dealing with we are the strongest beings alive, so why bother.

I punched the green girl in the face. Then she returned with a kick to the gut. She then slammed me into the wall. Hard. As Iopen my eyes I see a fist coming my way. I caught it and smirked. Oh yeah. Pay back. I threw her across the room and kicked her up in the air and unleashed an endless barrage of kicks and punches while she just dodged.

Buttercup pov

I can't believe I'm losing ro this asshole

Bubbles pov

Wow that butch guy is really aggressive huh. Well time to fight Boomer. I got my bubble wand and got in a fighting stance he said to me

" why are you even here"

" it's my duty to protect those in need and yby are hurting people "

" sooooooo"

I rose an eyebrow at him as if to say ' are you fucking serious '

We started fighting and I started losing . Fast.

Blossom pov

I sighed this going to be a long, annoying fight .i got my yoyo and hit him across the face. After that he looked mad no angry.

" why did you do that"

" you're destroying the mall" I said with an amused smirk trying not to laugh. And guess what I failed sooooooo miserably ,it's almost sad.

" you think this is funny"

" yup"

" you're going to regret that "

" I like to see you try "

" ok" he said evilly much to my dismay

Brooke Pov

"Lets get this over with" I said

We fought till I finally fell to The ground. Ugh these guys are tough

Blast pov

" so why are you doing this "

" none of you're business "

I rolled my eyes a him and fought. He's really good. I knew it was over when finally slammed me into the wall. I got up brushed my self off and said " you win"

" huh"

" I know when to stop, you won fair and square "

" ok , but I thought you would take it hard"

" nah, you thought wrong, you want to go get the others before they kill themselves "

" sure"

We got Brooke first, she questioned us a lot then finally got it. We eventually found the others and took off with Buttercup complaining loudly. We untransformed and went our separate ways. I went home with Robin thinking tomorrow is going to be a long annoying first day of school

BlossomXBrick


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own anything just my OC and their around 16 or 17

* * *

Kauru pov

I woke up to my fucking alarm clock and smashed it. There goes another one . I pulled the covers over my head and tried to go back to sleep. Key word ' tried'

"KAURU MASTUBA GET YOUR BUTT UP BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND MAKE YOU WEAR A SKIRT" my mom yelled

My eyes widen, then I ran strait out of bed to the closet and then the shower. After the shower I quickly dried off and put on basketball shorts that reached my knees some converse and a tank top ,some fingerless golves and finally agreen beanie.

I walked downstairs to eat breakfast when my brother Dai " finally I was about to eat you're food"

I rolled my eyes , smirked , and said" and you didn't because you're afraid of me and know that I can hurt you painfully"

He stared at me with fear and walked away awkwardly. I chuckled and muttered " idiot"

I walked to school thinking about a green eyed jackass. And if you're wondering, it's Butch. I cant believe he beat me! Me out of people! Wow just wow! Ugh he annoys the hell out of me. I made it to school and were greeted by my friends.

" so want to go get our schedules" Momoko said

" sure why not" we all said in perfect unision

While we were walking I got deep in thought. Thinking of how the hell he breat me. Did he cheat or something. This is so confusing.

Momoko pov

" Kara are you ok " I heard Dawn say. She was wearing black short shorts,suspenders at her sides with a yellow tank top under a black thin jacket-like shirt with the sleeves rolled up and some converse.

"yea you look out of it" Robin said. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt under a orange hoodie with orange designs.

" I'm ok" kauru replied

" you sure" Miyako said she was wearing a black mini skirt with white leggings under with a blue t- shirt. Basically what I'm wearing is the same as Miya ,but in pink .

" ya"

" okay,we are here " I said

We got our scheduels and compared.

Dawn pov

Its finally lunch. We had to gO through introductions,rules , and all kinds of crap like that. It was great until...


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

* * *

Dawn p.o.v

I woke up to the,sound of my alarm clock ringing in my ear

" five more minutes" I muttered

" DAWN GET YOUR ASS UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU WEAR A SKIRT"my dad yelled

My eyes widened as I shot outmp of bed. I grabbed random clothes from my closet and rushed to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth while putting on my clothes which was black short shorts, a black shirt , a black and yellow jacket With the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, fingerless gloves and my headphones, knee high converse , and my necklace which was hidden under my shirt.

I ran downstairs grabbed my backpack and my lunch.

" finally " my little brother nick said rather annoyed

" what I'mhere aren't I " I replied

Before he can retort Robin said " let's just go you idiots"

We both rolled our eyes and walked to school. We both dropped Nick off at the lower grade school.

" you ready " I asked

" maybe what about you" she replied

" same answer " I say as I smirk

We met up with our friends

" hey guys" we said simitamlessly. We laughed after that

Momoko p.o.v

Kaoru, Miyako , and I must have looked sad because Robin asked " are you ok " at lunch along with Dawn.

Kaoru looked angry a,nd said " how can we not when we just had oursasses handed to us the other day dint you remember that"

"yes we remember that but that no reason to be mad sad and gloomy " Dawn said calmly making Kauro want to pounce on her. And guess who walked in on us. The rowdyruff boys

Kauro had a cofused but angry look " what are yoy doin here " she yelled

They started laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world. Okay now I'm mad " she asked you a question" I said with so much rage I actually shocked them into silence

" because we can" brick said which annoyed the hell out of me . Once he saw that he smirked. The girls had to hold me back from beating the crap out of him

" calm down Momo " dawn said

" ya don't let them get to you " robin added

" their just trying to get to your head " Miyako finally said

" O-okay " i said

" is the little baby mad " butch said

Before Kauro can resopond dawn said " butch shut up before greenie over here claw your eyes out" butch gave her a death glare that if looks could kill we all be dead, but she just stared At him blankly with no creeps me out a bit.

" my names not Butch in this form Blast "

" and as the same as you the names not Blast"

" then what is it "

" shouldn't I ask that question " she replied in a know it all voice with slight sarcasm

" we' ll say ours once you say yours" Bruiser said

" what happened to being gentlemen" Robin said

" ever heard of ladies first"

" ya , but I'm not very lady- like am I " Dawn said

" fine I'm Aiden, Bruiser is Jordan, Boomer is Eiji, Butch is Jairo, Brick is Kai " Blake I men Aiden said

" Im Dawn , the orange girl here is Robin, Blondie is Miyako, The green bean is Kaoru, and last but not least is pinky but she prefers Momoko" Dawn said

Kaoru P.o.v

We all had WTF faces. Wow this girl needs some help. Did she just call me green bean. Robin smacked her upside the head while shaking her head

" hey what was that for " dawn semi yelled

" your an idiot " she muttered

The bell rang and we surprisingly went to together

Miyako p.o.v

We went to class and waited for the teacher. When Mr. Sweet came he saI'd something that got our attention.

" okay class we will be doing a project" he said

" you'll be in groups of five" we all cheered then he started again

" But, I'll choose the groups thank you "

" awwwww" the whole class said

" Okay the project is on whatever you want but it has to be academic related" Hae stated," okay first group Dawn, Aiden, Robin,Jordan, and Eiji. Next is Kaoru, Miyako, Jairo, Momoko,and Kai." once I heard my name my head shot up

" WHAT" Kaoru yelled, getting up in the process

I looked around and saw Momoko also standing, Dawn looking out the window, and Robin playing on her phone.

" Miss sit down and Robin stop playing on your phone."

" sorry " they both muttered

" any questions" he asked

The bell rang

"you may go" he said

I hope this goes well who knows maybe it will. Then I look towards Kaoru who is now trying to strangle Jairo. Or maybe not


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters

* * *

Aidens

This is so unfair. I mean what are the chances you are paired up in a group with your fucking enemies .

I turned towards everyone( meaning the other RRBZN and PPGZ ). They all had the same expression either shocked, pissed , or confused. My luck really sucks.

I was intterupted by my rant by someone speaking up

" um guys what are we going to do about our ... Erm situation " surpringing ly enough coming from Dawn. Who right now looks so confused and lost.

" ya I really don't feel like getting an ' F' " I found myself saying. What can I say I care about my grades and apparently so does Dawn, even though she doesn't show it much.

We looked towards each other and saw that no one was listening to smirked and mouthed ' watch this'. I watched closely as she turned towards the arguing teens.

She whistled loudly and said incase they didn't hear ," HEY YO PEOPLE ". Which burned out my ear drums. They all shut up and covered their ears

She turned to me and said " you can take it from here"

" Damn Dawn we aren't in New York any more" Robin said. She just shruggec and smiled innocently. Which looked cute to me. Wait did I just say she was cute. Wow, I'm really out of it aren't I.

Kai P.O.V

We all looked at Dawn and Aiden expectingly. They finally noticed

" what" they said perfectly at the same time.

We all on the ground anime style and screamed "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT"

They cocked their heads to the side with confused faces.

Bloss- I uh mean Momoko rubbed her temples trying not to strangle them and said as if talking to five year olds," Dawn just yelled at us to get our attention" she sighed and said," what do you want ?"

" ohhh " was all they could say

" are you sure they aren't blonde" Kaoru asked annoyed

" Hey! " the blues and yellows shouted at the same time.

" You have something against being a blonde " Eiji and Miyako yelled

" we aren't blondes" Aiden and Dawn said in such a dangerously low and scary voice, the greens backed up a bit.

" erm about the uh w- what were um you going to say " Robin said trying to change the subject.

Dawn sighed and said " the projects how are we going to do it without killing each other first"

KaoruP.O.V

Okay that shocked us all to silence. That actually is a good question. Looking at Jairo is hard enough, but working with him WILL be hell.

" well maybe if we I dont know um make an alliance" Robin said unsure of herself.

" that's actually isn't a bad idea " Momoko and Kai said

" ya when hell freezes over!" I said

" well then i guess hell is the new northpole " Dawn said

" your actually agreeing to this" I asked

" it's just going to be for this project and just going to be acquaintances no more, no less " Miyako said

" ugh fine " I finally said

" so does everyone agree" Kai said in a leader voice. Everyone just nodded and muttered ' sure '

" welcome to the dark side ! We have cookies! " Dawn said excitedly while we just laughed at her .

She then looked confused and said ," what are you guys laughing about we do have cookies" and literally brought out cookies.

We all sweat dropped about her random moment, but took the cookie anyways," you are a weird girl" Robin said while taking a bite out of the cookie

" and that is why you love me " she responded with a smile.

We better get an 'A' on this project or I'm going to blow a fuse


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything

* * *

Eiji P.O.V

After Dawns um random moment we slipped into an awkward silence. I looked at everyone then stopped at Miyako. I studied her features. Her blonde bouncy hair in her pigtails seemed to shine endlessly. Her unique baby blue, crystal clear eyes. Her plump lips that made me want to... Wait hold the phone I can't be thinking of this .

I hit my head on the table as everyone looked at me like I was fucking crazy. I sweatdropped and said," uh I have... Um a headache ?"

Wow I'm just so crappy at lying.

" oh really, then rather hitting your head and making it hurt worse ,wouldn't you rub your head and try to make it better" Dawn said with a rose eyebrow and an amused look an her face.

" you have your ways and I have mine " I replied crossing my arms in the process.

" well your ways are... Uh interesting " dawn said

" your one to talk " Robin said to Dawn

" and why is that " she said back

" oh I don't know you jumping off a cliff " she said now all attention was off me and on Dawn

" well I was bored and it was a hot day . There was a lake under it just calling my name." she said as she smiled sheepishly , while rubbing her neck.

We all rose an eyebrow at her. Okay this girl is crazy, if she does this for the fun of it what happens when she gets pissed. Ya , that guy is screwed for sure.

" remind me never to get on her bad side" Jairo said

After rolling her eyes and brushing it off she said " what about the project, where are we even going to do it and what on.

" we'll figure out the topic later,but what about your house" Momoko said directly towards Dawn hike getting her stuff and heading to the doors.

Aiden P.O.V

After Momoko's question , Dawn looked down. I think I'm the only one who noticed.

" um why? " she asked back while letting her bangs fall over her eyes

" well we never really been to your house before." Miyako answered

" ya and we been- " Kaoru tried to say but got interrupted by a kid running up to Dawn who looks exactly like her. While no one was looking she gave a silent thank you.

" hey Dawn you ready to go?" the unknown kid asked

" ya sure, let's go " she replied

" uh Dawn who is umm this ?" Jairo asked. Come to think of it he hasn't talked untill now.

" oh um guys this is Nick my little brother, Nick this is Momko, Miyako, Kaoru, Jairo, Kai , Eiji, Jordan , and Aiden " she introduced us to each other.

" hey, Nick is your sister is really umm unpredictable" Eiji said as he coward away from Dawns glare.

" oh you have no idea" Nick said smirking

" oh really " Dawn said with a rose eyebrow while we walked

" are you denying it because we have it on tape" he said also with a rose eyebrow.

" Damn your age difference is the only thing keeping you away from being twins " i said

We finally reached the front of the school and Dawn said," sorry we really have to go " she ran off with Nick... And ...Robin?

I went home with Jordan to find Destiny and my mom. Ya. I know what you thinking where's my dad? Or why is Jordan with me? Well you see my dad walked out on my family when I wsa little and Jordan we were friends since we were little, but he had family problems that are compliacted so we took him in. Ya my families a little messed up, but I love them no matter how crazy it gets.

" so how was your day"my mom said

" well uh we met um new people" we both said. But I blushed lit tight shade of pink and thought of Dawn

My mom looked at us then smirked . Which is pretty s ray when you know mom. We gulped, yup this is not going to turn out well.

" you guys met girls didn't you" she said

" no we didn't" we said

" don't lie to me boys"

" okay maybe we did but we're only friends... Kind of" i said so she'll get off our backs

" okay " he said as she walked away

" we mean it " Jordan said

" I believe you " she said then she left

"she doesn't " we said together.

" so who's your girl" Destiny said. I know she's only thirteen,but shes my little sisteriss as scary as my mom.

" ugh their not our girls " Jordan said .

" at least tell me their names" she replied

" Dawn and Robin now I'm going to do my home work and going to bed" i said

I finished all my homework and started thinking about the project. What are we even going to do it on?How are we even going to do it? Does this mean we're friends or just something else? I kept on doing this until my head hurt. Maybe I should stop but before I did that I thought about why Dawn was so sensitive about her house or why Robin went home with her. Why don't I add that to the list of things I don't know. Fuck if i keep this my head is going to explode.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing but my characters

* * *

Kai P.O.V( at nighttime )

Well right now I'm walking to the store because my mom somehow needed groceries at night. After I got what I needed I went to pay for them where the clerk tried to flirt with me. Yuck!

" so come here often" she said in a flirty voice trying to look cute. Oh how horribly she failed

" nope " I said unemotionally giving her the money

" so if your not doing anything Friday maybe you want to see a movie and maybe a little more" she said

I put on fake smile and said " no, not in a million years"

I left with a real smile while listening to the other laughs of the rest of the store. I used a short cut through an alley way, but then this monster came way.

I transformed into Brick. And tried to fight

Robin P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of beeping from my belt. I picked it up and found a panick looking professor.

" what " I said in a groggy voice

" there's some commotion of white and black and white light in an alley go andcheck it out. No excuses " the screen went black

I looked towards the clock and found it said 11:32. Wow just wow leave it to professor to wake me up at this time.

I transformed quietly and flew outside to meet a sleepy Blast.

" hey you know where to go" I whispered

" uhh follow your instincts"she said while trying to stay awake.

I shook my head and flew with her. I looked down and found an alley that had a mini explosion. We flew down there. I found the rest of the Ppgz's and the Rrbz's.

" what are you doing here" we all said except for Blast and Blake who were on the verge of sleeping.

We turned around and found a wolf- like monster. Okay if that doesn't wake Blast up I dont know what will.

" MOVE" Blast suddenly yelled . We did that monster thing tried to swing at us, but missed.

" Powerpuff girls , Rowdyruff boys RAWR" he screamed

" uhhh Blast have made any new friends lately" Buttercup said

" no and I'm fucking pissed, this motherfucker woke me up. I should beat the crap out of his sorry ass" she said as her eyes darken a shade or two. Yup she's awake and mad. This is such a bad comination

". Umm am I mistaken or did he just say our names?" Bubbles asked

" uh Bubbs how do you know he's a he?"Blossom asked

" We' ll worry about that later let's fight this thing" Butch said

" he's right lets fight " Brick said

" since when do you give command" Blossom said

He then tackled her from being hit and was on top of her.

" since now sweetheart " he said with a smirk as she blushed

" Damn, the boy got game" Jordan said

We laughed as they both turned red. Then the monster took Blasts guitar and broke it. Uh oh this is going to get ugly.

She ran over to her guitar and said" you broke my guitar" then again ,butmore demanding. Then one last time, but said it mad.

" Blast are you okay " I with caution .

" I'm okay, I'm fine just need to kick this mutts butt"she replied

She got up brushed her self off and I noticed her eyes got darker. She grabbed a pole and said,"you know i love sports " she twirled the pole in her hands.

She stopped and smirked," especially baseball and soccer" she said evilly

She took the pole and hit the monster in the sky. She then flew to the sky and kicked him back down. She flew back down to us and punched him to the sky. She did this repeatedly a few times and finallly caught him.

" believe me now" she said with an evil smirk. Her eyes now were back to normal.

" awww you took all the fun" Butch and Buttercup said together.

" here" she said as she tossed him to them " have fun"

They beat him up untill he was unconscious.

" damn, I was kidding. They didn't need to go THAT hard " Blast said

" you went ten times harder" I said

" I was pissed" she answered back

" ya, but you looked like you were going to kill him" Boomer added

" But he broke my guitar" she said whining like a kid also picking it up in the process.

" guys lets just go to the lab so we can check him and her guitar out." Blossom said trying to change the subject.

" wait are we coming" Brick said confused

" ya " Blossom said

" why? "

" because it involves you"

" how does it involve us " Butch said this time

" well remember before, the monster said both our team names so we all have to go and figure out what he wants with us " Bubbles said

" well let's go the faster we get there the faster I fix my guitar and the faster I get to go to sleep" Blast said

We all took off to the professors lab. I looked at the time and it was like 1:00. When we reached there we found him asleep on the couch.

" hey professor wake up " Bubbles says sweetly while shaking him a little. He just turned around and started muttering formulas in his sleep.

" Bubbs let m handle this " she nodded confusingly and watched Blast push him off the couch.

When he hit the floor he yelled " PI = MC SQUARED" or something like that.

Butch P.O.V

We walked in this guys house and Blast woke him.

" hey professor get your but up " Buttercup said

" ya we have to tell you something important" Blast said

" that wasn't very nice " Bubbles said

" who said we were nice " Blast and Butterecup said

We all turned towards the man in the lab coat. He was looking at me and my boys with wide eyes. He muttered something under his breath and grabbed a ray gun . My eyes widened as he tried to fire it.

" DUCK" Brick yelled.

Blast P.O.V

Okay I got hit by that beam . I only got pushed back by a few feet and detransformed. Now I'm in my pajamas and I'm slightly pissed. Imean first my guitar, now this. If professor can't fix my fucking guitar someone is going to the hospital . I looked down and saw I had pajama bottoms that were black, a black tank top, and my yellow converse.

" Sorry Dawn " proffesor said sheepishly

" Just fix my guitar please" I said. With that he left.

" are you okay Dawn " Bubbles asked treating me like a wounded puppy

" ya I'm fine " I said

" soooo um" Butch said. We slipped inRo yet another awkward silence.

The professor walked in with my guitar. Finally

" did you fix it " I said while practically jumping.

" no" he said

" awww" whined as I sank in the couch.

" I improved it " he suddenly said

" well why didn't you say that first" I said as he gave me my guitar.

" okay moving on we have a ... Problem and we need to get home before 5:00 and it involves this monster here" Buttercup said basically summarizing the whole thing

" what, you mean the boys behind you " professor said . That is drip thre a smart ass comment or he is seriously confused.

" NO" the boys all yelled at the same time

" s-sorry" he said while trying to hide behind me and B.C

" the wolf thing over there was after all of us for some reason we don't know can you figure something out" I said while trying to peel off the professor .

" sure , but i have to take some blood from the boys " professor said.

" You guys okay with that " Blossom said

" whatever" they all said

" uhhh" Blossom said

"they mean yes" I said

" how do yo-" she tried to say

" don't ask" I interrupted.

" okay you guys can go and it's 4:45 goodbye" he said while pushing us out the door.

" well that was rude" Boomer said

" maybe he was occupying his girlfriend " i said while walking with the others.

The others started laughing like crazy.

" what it could happen!"i said while trying to not laugh

" okay i really do need some sleep" I said after a little laughing

After the laughing we finally sat in a comfortable silence for once. I recognized the street and nudged Brooke then pointed at the street. She nodded .

" well we have to go bye" she said then she detransformed

" wait where are you going" Blake said while detransforming with the others

" home where else plus if we don't go now we'll get in trouble with our parents, all of us" I said. Wow saying parents even hurts me.

" well okay , bye" Aiden said and we left.

I walked to my room and saw it was 5:30. Aww man I didn't get any sleep. Ugh how I'm going to stay awake tomorrow is a mystery.


End file.
